The Dark Edge
The Dark Edge is an illegal underground group infamous for creating the Kaijin Suits and Dark Suits to be sold as weapons to terrorist organizations and illegal gangs all around the world. History Not much is known about The Dark Edge, but it is believed that it was founded sometime after the creation of Ultra Combat Suits. To this day, they cause terror and despair around the world. Objective Destroy UPS then turn the world into a living hell just so they can get people to purchase their suits in order to make maximum profit. Members Higher members *The Founder: Simply called "The Founder", he is in charge of all that happens within The Dark Edge. Nobody has ever seen his face or knows who he is, not even his right hand man. He is believed to be of extraterrestrial origin. *Messiah: A person ordered to go around searching for people to wear the Kaijin and Dark suits. He is considered The Founder's right hand man. Kaijin Suit members *Bemlar: An escaped mental institute patient, he was given the Bemular suit by The Dark Edge as a test subject for their first suit ever. *Baltan: A simple clown who lost his job due to traumatizing a kid. The Dark Edge gave him a job opportunity with big money: joining their terrorist group and doing tasks for them. The clown accepted the offer and was given the Baltan Suit. Formerly known as Bal-Bal the Clown. *Red King: A former world class wrestler, he was banned from all organisations worldwide for the accidental murder of an opponent, which ended his career and lifelong dream and drove him mad and extremely agressive ever since. The Dark Edge saw an opportunity to use test one of their Kaijin Suits and he was given the Red King Suit. Formerly Known as Don Xena. *Ragon: An extremely vain person who was fascinated with aquatic life. He himself wanted to become a human-fish hybrid and demanded to undergo surgery. When all his requests were denied, he resorted to The Dark Edge, who gave him the Ragon suit. He goes around terrorizing people who find him "freakish". Formerly known as Lars. *Nosferu: After getting into drug abuse, his wife divorced him and took their children with her, leaving her ex-husband to die. Seeing the man desperate to get his family back, and his addiction to drugs, The Dark Edge offered the Nosferu Suit to him...Previously, he was known as Reggie Gene-Rate. *Lafleya: Once a biochemist studying a rare, poisonous plant in hopes of producing medicine out of it, he was affected by the plant's deadly powder, giving him severe respiratory problems. Bedridden and waiting for death, he was approched by The Dark Edge who would give him the Lafleya suit as another chance at life, but he was bound to carry out their evil deeds. Should he refuse, the Lafleya suit will be taken away from him, ending his life support. *Waroga: A former special service soldier (DEVGRU) who was discharged after a mission where he released white phosphorus to a populated area in hopes of delaying a terrorist group's advance into South America. His face is brutally scarred by the phosphorus and because of it, he can't find a suitable job. He was then obsessed with chemical weapons, secretly raiding chemical factories every night. The Dark Edge then gave him the Waroga suit, which allows him to raid factories and labs unseen. One of his infamous missions while wearing the suit was when he released white phosphorus into the middle of New York City, killing thousands of people. Formerly known as Wa'lter '''Rog'ers 'A'damson . *Kyrieloid: Once a priest, he saw "the light" and became an extremist, bent on purging all of the world's impure poeple. Whoever he saw unfit would be shown the way to the Gate of Hell. Was a man called Hector Flare. *Kyrieloid II: A follower of the first Kyrieloid. He too wanted to cleanse the world of devils and bring humans to the light. Whoever he saw unfit would be shown the way to the Gate of Hell. *Kuutura: A failing business man had his wife murdered and left him a widow, his loss was great and the murderer went away innocent. With the loss of his wife, who he depended on, he went insane and wished to have others feel his pain and kill them, and he was given the Kutuura suit. *Banila: An archaeologist who got lost on an expedition along with his rival, he was saved by The Dark Edge under the condition of recruitment. Barry Redhill was his name. *Aboras: An archaeologist who got lost on an expedition along with his rival, he was saved by The Dark Edge under the condition of recruitment. Abraham Bleuplains was his name. *Northsatan: A bounty hunter who worked for the Dark Edge, who was given a special suit for his continued services. The bounty hunter used the suit to be far more effective at his work. His name was Nathan Sitting. *Gagorgon: A Russian scientist who developed an energy beam that can petrify organic matter into stone. However, she was disavowed by her fellow scientists for having no qualms about testing the ray on humans. She was approached by The Dark Edge, who offered her a custom suit in return for her services. She quickly accepted, and designed the Gargorgon suit. Few know her real name, Jenya Gagarin. *Eleking: A psychotic murderer who was once an electritian who got into an accident at work, distrupting his mentality an thoughts. Was killed in action. *Pitt Sisters: Two very popular twin sisters working as models were touring their brother's laboratory which was illegally testing Electric eels to use them in wiring, but the first one accidentally pushed him in and when they tried to save them the transfer of the charge resulted in them blacking out for eight months, and when they woke up, they found out their brother had become a murderer dubbed "Eleking" who worked for a group called the Dark Edge, they eventually met up with him to try and convince him to stop his actions, but they ended up getting the same insane blood lust as him, seeing a good oppurtunity, the Dark Edge gave them the Alien Pitt suits and they were dubbed Pitt Stella and Pitt Orionis, and they were promised insatiable power, and the ability to use their beauty to command people. *Dinosaur Tank: A decrepit German paleontologist and anti-hippie wished for himself to be able to use the features from the past with war machines to make himself invincible, and so that he himself could finally fight in the army, sadly though, this resulted in a horrible accident that crippled him and disfigured him even more, at this point he was depressed so the Dark Edge gave him the Dinosaur-Tank suit. *Gabora: A nuclear scientist who was involved in several illegal nuclear testings including experimentation on humans to create a super soldier. During one time he travelled through a uranium mine, he was trapped inside a cave filled with uranium for 13 days. The irradiated scientist who only ate worms and drinked poisonous water to survive was saved by the Dark Edge and is given the Gabora suit to punish those who didn't save him and steal uranium from nuclear power plants and laboratories. Was known as Uraz Ranium. *Gold King: He was tested positve for cancer after a nuclear meltdown caused by Waroga. His psyche has been warped to the point of enjoing the cancer he get, as a way to cope with the grim reality. This sick man wanted to spread the "blessing" of cancer to other people, so he contaminates his city water source with uranium. As he drank the contaminated samples, he began to enjoy the taste of it. The Dark Edge, impressed by his sick and evil mind, gave him a modified version of Red King Suit. *Icarus: A small-time criminal and former Rugby player with a love of tricks and puzzles (he watched too much Batman?), his ridiculous crimes attracted the attention of The Dark Edge, who gave him an equally ridiculous suit. *Maga-Jappa: A marine biologist obsessed with his work, the man who would later gain the Maga Jappa suit believed that aquatic creatures were superior to humans. He attempted to build himself a device that would allow him to survive underwater, which failed spectacularly, almost killing him. This garnered the interest of The Dark Edge, who recruited him in exchange for an aquatic suit. The Maga-Jappa was the third in the Maga suit line. *Skydon: A heavy weight sumo wrestler named Donald Skye, nicknamed, "I need liposuction surgery." was a champion who broke his shoulder as he was getting older in the fights, and so he had to go into retirement, but he was so angry not to be able to do his passion that he tried to get other ways to fight, and the Dark Edge quickly gave him the Skydon suit. *Hupnath Suit: An ordinary man who is unknowingly a sleeper agent of the UPS. The Dark Edge took notice of this and immedietly captured and tortured him before sending him into heavy experimentation with brain waves that can cause agression. A few months later, he broke out of the facility and slaughtered many security personel before being stopped by a Kaijin Suit. Seeing the potential, the Dark Edge created a special suit of the 7X line to contain the man and become their own sleeper agent. Was called Norman Tabs prior to his recruitment. '''Dark Suit members TBA Suits - Lafleya= Lafleya This suit is the second from the Line of N suits, special suits that are designed to make the user more "Beast like". Design based on an acidic plant. This suit lacks much Melee abilities aside from its claws and depends on others for support. Features *Claws: Like Nosferu, this suit is equipped with claws that can slice through many substances. *Spikes: This suit has "spikes" all around itself that can hurt anyone who tries to tackle the wearer. Abilities * Burrowing: Using the suit's claws, the wearer can burrow at dangerous speeds, either to flee or jump out of the ground to launch the enemy. *Carbon Gas: On the suit's center it has a plant like bulb at at first has a luring, entrancing smell, but when the victim comes close the wearer can fire a carbonizing, acidic gas stored in tanks covered up by the back of the suit, and this can kill a human and leave only their clothes behind easily. - Waroga= Waroga This suit is designed for espionage and night missions using reverse engineered stealth technology. The suit is flexible and fast but is rather weak because it's not designed for combat. There are rumours about an improved version of the Waroga suit being worked as one of the EX line of suits. Features *Ghostly Helmet: The helmet of the suit is covered in nets to increase its stealthiness. The helmet can see in the dark using infrared which will make the visor red. *Gauntlets: The suit is equipped with gauntlets that can turn into blades or arm cannons. The blades can pierce through concrete and even Ultra Combat Suits. The cannons fires purple balls of energy that can damage almost anything. Abilities *Invisibility: Because it's designed for stealth missions, the suit can turn invisible to increase it's effectiveness or simply to escape. *Teleportation: The suit is equipped with a teleportation module to escape during tense moments. The teleportation module has limited range and is expensive. *Electric Surge: From the arm cannons, the suit can fire surges of electricity to the enemy, disabling electronic equipments. *Purple Orb: The suit can fire a purple orb to assist it or use it as a distraction to escape. The orb has several weapons to defend itself. **Lightning Bolts: Like the suit itself, the orb can fire lightning bolts to disrupt electronic devices and cause major damage. **White Phosphorus Rain: It's most powerful weapon is when it fires the infamous white phosphorus rain. The white phosphorus spreads through the air quickly and can cause high degree burns on an unprotected human. The rains can also melt through Ultra Combat Suits in point blank range. - Kyrieloid= Kyrieloid A particularly brutal suit designed to counter the Ultra Combat Suits. The first suit was a failure, although the second and updated version proved deadly effective. Features *Magma Cord: Two cords on the right hand that supply fuel to the flamethrower. Covered in armour. Should these be cut, the suit's fiery abilities will be nullified. *Adaption: The Kyrieloid II suit can adapt to enemies, either by extending wrist blades and upping the wearer's strength or by extending wings and increasing the wearer's reflexes. *Jetpack: A small jetpack that allows for high jumping or, when wings are extended, limited flight. Gen II only. Standard Abilities *Creptic Ray: A blast of Specium energy fired from a port under the hand. *Sacred Fire: A powerful arm-mounted flamethrower. **Fireballs: Small, rapid-fire fireballs. - Gen II= A second Kyrieloid suit was created with the Type Change technology of the Tiga Ultra Combat Suit. - Power Type= Power Type In this form, blades extend from the shoulders to provide better attacking options, while also enhancing strength. Can match the Tiga suit's strength in Power Type. Abilities *Type Change: Used to transform into Sky Type or Multi Type, depending on the user's choice. - Sky Type= Sky Type In this form, wings extend from the back while revealing jetpacks to provide better flight speed. Can match the Tiga suit's speed in Sky Type. Abilities *Type Change: Used to transform into Multi Type or Power Type, depending on the user's choice. - Ultimate Type= Ultimate Type The suit's hidden type change. In this form, blades extend from the shoulders to provide better attacking options, while also enhancing strength. Wings extend from the back while revealing jetpacks to provide better flight speed. Can match the Tiga suit's strength in Power Type and speed in Sky Type. }} }} - Kuutura= Kuutura This suit focuses on terror and fear to gain power from its victims, and does not focus on battle, think of it as The Dark Edge's spy suit. Features *Ghost Face: On the mask is a soul piercing ghost face resembling the famous painting,one glare at this and you are petrified, no one who has seen this face has survived, in terms of humans at least. Abilities *Dimensional Gates: Kutuura can grab any victim and give them hallucinogens that make them believe they are trapped in the Land of the Dead. This puts them in a vegatitive state in reality. *Explosive Smoke: Kutuura when in danger can put up an explosive black smoke to get away when it is in danger. This can cause an explosion big enough to block an alleyway. *Tentacle: The suit is equipped with tentacles and Kutuura can use them to whip his opponents, strange them, or grab them, and he can make them disappear into the suit at will as they are stored in shoulder pockets. - Ace Killer= Ace Killer After realizing on how dangerous the Ace suit was, the Dark Edge ordered the Yapool Section to create a Kaijin suit that can counter the Ultra Combat Suit. The result is the dreaded Ace Killer suit, a suit that is specifically designed to destroy the Ace suit. The suit underwent 1 rearmament and 2 modifications. Features *Crystal Gems: These gems contains the current module worn by the Ace Killer suit. *Heavy Armour: Despite its bulky appearance, the armour pad located on its upper body is extremely durable, able to shrug off the UCS Ace suit's Metallium Ray without even flinching. *Talons: The Ace Killer suit's hands have long and sharp claws that can pierce through almost anything. *Sais: The Ace Killer suit carries a pair of sais to use in combat. - Mebius Killer Module= Mebius Killer Module TBA Abilities *TBA - Victory Killer Module= Victory Killer Module TBA }} - Banila= Banila A suit designed for ranged assaults using flame weapons. There was Powered version of the suit but it was so fragile, it had to be scrapped after one use. - Powered= The second, improved Banila suit. However, it was so fragile it broke after one battle. Abilities *Fire Stream: Using it's hand mounted flamethrowers, the Powered Banila suit can fire streams of fire that can damage Ultra Combat Suits and even other Kaijin Suits. *Oil Spill: The Powered Banila suit can fire a ball of oil to the enemy. It is then followed by a Fire Stream, causing an inferno that can badly damage Ultra Combat Suits. *Backup Systems: If the suit is badly damaged but not completely destroyed, the backup systems will automatically repair the suit to 50% and make the suit ready for combat once more. *Fireproof: Because it's designed to work with fires, the Powered suit is 100% fireproof. }} - Aboras= Aboras A suit designed for direct combat using its durability and strength. There was Powered version of the suit but it was so fragile, it had to be scrapped after one use. - Powered= The second, improved Aboras suit. However, it was so fragile it broke after one battle. Abilities *Blue Acid: Replacing the foams, these highly corrosive acids are fired from Powered Aboras' hand cannons. *Tough Armor: Because it's designed for direct combat, the Powered Aboras suit is 10% stronger than the Powered Banila suit. *Claws: To increase it's effectiveness in melee combat, the Powered Aboras suit is equipped with long sharp claws that can slash through pieces of metal, including the Ultra Combat Suit's armor. *Advanced Mechanisms: The suit provides 20% increased strength compared to the V1 Aboras suit. The downside of this is the movement speed and fragility. }} - Northsatan= Northsatan Features *Cape: Northsatan wears a red cape over his suit, although this is just for looks. *Horns: A pair of large horns, which are useful for headbutting. Abilities *Spear Beam: A blast of tiny spears that appear as a white smoke upon release. These are fired at an extremely rapid pace. *Purple Smoke: A purple smokescreen. - Gagorgon= Gagorgon Features *Shoulder Heads: A pair of mechanical heads that act as automated sentries. These can extend, and can fire lightning bolts. *Tails: A pair of rattlesnake-like tails that can be used for combat. These can fold up when not in use. *Hidden Eye: An "eye" built into the suit's "mouth," from which beams can be fired. *Horns: Two large horns grace the head of the suit. *Claws: The suit has claws that can be used for combat. Abilities *Petrification Ray: An energy beam that can transform organic matter into a stone-like substance. *Lightning Bolts: Electrical energy fired from the automated heads. *Absorption Ray: The suit can fire a beam that drains energy from various substances. *Tough Armor: The suit is quite heavily armored, as it is built to dominate Ultra suits in a fight. - Pitt= Pitt These suits are used to control, command and disable other personnel and people, and are basically like the elites of the Dark Edge Features *Removable Mask: The middle of their masks can be removed into the rest of the suit at will, allowing them to speak more clearly and lure people into a trap with their beauty. *Death Necklace: They are equipped with pink and orange necklaces respectively which have jewels specialized to make the human mind shut down aside from allegiance to Stella and Orionis, and the Dark Edge, these also can paralyze the human body. *Body Armor: They have light body armor which can protect them from punches and kicks. Abilities *Synergy Connect: Starr and Orionis can control any suit with synergy, though this link is strongest with the Eleking suit. *Energy Beam: They can fire an electric energy beam to shock an opponent or damage an Ultra Combat Suit. - Gabora= Gabora This suit is designed to work in dangerous environment including irradiated and toxic wastelands. To defend itself, it is armed with nuclear and chemical weapons. It is also incredibly durable, capable of withstanding a Specium ray to the chest. There was a Powered version of the suit but it was shelved after one use. Features *Armored Helmet: The most durable part of the suit that protects the user's head from major injuries. If the helmet is damaged enough, any weapon can kill the user and disable the suit. *Specium-Nuclear Battery: A unique power source exclusive to the suit. The battery is located on the back of the suit and is well protected. If situation becomes desperate, the user can eject the battery and make it self-destruct. *Arm Gauntlets: These gauntlets have claws and is also equipped with a wrist-mounted gun. Abilities *Fire Stream: Using the gauntlets, the Gabora suit can fire streams of flames. *Radiation Weapons: The wrist-mounted guns can fire dangerous radiation that can irradiate organic beings and cause severe radiation poisoning. It is not effective against armored targets including Ultra Combat Suits but it can fire radiation warheads to cause small nuclear explosions and irradiate an area of 20 km for 2 weeks. *Toxin Spray: The wrist-mounted guns can also fire dangerous a heavily modified deadly strain of Anthrax virus that can cause heavy corrosion to armor. *Self Destruct: In desperate situations, the suit can eject the Specium-Nuclear battery and self-destruct it. The suit will also automatically self-destruct if the user is killed. The explosion resulted by this armor can cause heavy damage to Ultra Combat Suits. - Gold King= Gold King The Gold King Suit is designed especially to consume uranium and nuclear waste and convert them into energy. Features *Radiation Container: Two big transparent metal balls on the suit's shoulders, used to contain the radiation this man had consumed. *Cancer Canceller: A device used to keep the wearer's cancer from killing him. Abilities *Radiation Breath: This suit's mouth contains a radiation emmiter, giving the impression that it can "breath" radiation out. *Super Strong Muscles: This suit grant the user exceptional strength found in the Red King suit but slightly weaker, however it is still enough to break inside a nuclear reactor containment cell. - Icarus= Icarus A suit built to be rather outrageous in appearance, but still deadly enough in combat. Features *Ears: Huge ears that stand out on the armour. - V2= V2 A second version of the suit, focusing entirely on melee attacks. It featured enhanced strength and agility, and different colors. }} - Maga-Jappa= Maga-Jappa A suit that relies on poisons and toxins, and can survive underwater indefinitely. Features *Nose: A long snout that features a weapon that fires toxic water, based on a seahorse. *Fin: A large fin mounted on the back, that helps with swimming. *Maga Crystal: The red gem associated with other Maga suits. Abilities *Toxic Mist: A blast of toxic mist fired from the suit's snout. *Toxic Water: A continuous spray of polluted water, also fired from the snout. *Suction: Multiple suction cups located on the arms can draw opponents closer. *Cloaking Device: While in the water, the suit can cloak. - Skydon= Skydon This suit focuses very much on holding its ground and offense. It does not do very well defensive wise, but, it is nearly impossbile for anyone, even UPS members, to lift or even move Skydon. Features *Spiked Spine: Skydon has a line of spikes on where the wearer's spine is to protect them for getting knocked out or having back damage whatsoever. It can also hurt enemies who touch it. *Horns: On the mask of the suit are horns on the forehead and the nose, these can be used to ram an opponent and stab them. *Armor: The suit is completely armored to the touch and can easily shrug off punches or kicks and weaker rays with little harm done. Abilities *Fire: The suit is equipped with flame throwers underneath the wrists that allow the wearer to shoot fire from their hands. *Enhanced Strength: This suit allows the wearer to be strong. Very strong in fact, almost comedically strong, not even UPS' Powered could dream of lifting or pushing Skydon as the wearer can just stay in place and deal damage while soaking up the blows. Not even small rockets can lift this thing. - Hupnath= Hupnath The suit is a special suit as it can be activated by will and when the user is critically injured. Once the suit is activated, the user will feel extreme agression and will kill anything it sees in a radius of 3 km. In conclusion, the suit is designed to infiltrate human civilizations and assassinate targets when needed Features *Transformation: The suit is activated by the Dark Edge's will or when the user is critically injured. The suit will automatically deactivate once the user's heart beat rate goes to normal. *Claws: The main feature of the suit is it's incredibly sharp claws. It can easily slice through human flesh and damage Ultra Combat Suits. Abilities *Increased Agression: Once the suit is activated, the user will feel extreme agression to kill anything it can see in a range of 3 km. *Increased Endurance and Agility: Unlike most Kaijin Suits, the suit is extremely agile, able to dodge bullets and engage in impressive parkour. The suit's endurance while questionable like all of the 7X line of suits, can still function despite being crippled. }} }} Submissions! To get your own Kaijin Suit/Dark Suit on the page, write a comment on the submission thread below with the following details: *Suit Name: The name of the suit has to correspond with whatever Kaiju/Seijin/Kaijin/Dark Ultra you are adapting. *Wearer's Name: Optional. *Dark and Edgy backstory: Dark and edgy backstory for the wearer. Optional. *Tab colour: background colour followed by text colour. If you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website. *Summary: What does this suit do? What's so special about it? Optional. *Features: Special features on the suit. Please explain what they do. *Abilities: The suit's special abilities. Please explain what they do. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Human Creations Category:Fan Submissons